The Other End
by The Robin Girl
Summary: Have you ever wondered How did Nightwing End up at Wayne Manor. Or how Tim and his story unfold read more to find out. Richard "Nightwing" Grayson/Tim "Robin" Drake
1. A Nightwing Visit

**The Other End**

**Disclaim: sadly I don't own Batman Arkham City (I wish I did)**

**Hello all this is my first story I'm so excited I just can't hide it this is going to be so cool please everyone R&R I would love your option I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

><p>"Alfred Joker's poisoned me, he may have poisoned Gotham too Mister Freeze has the only cure," said Batman with an emotionless tone in his voice.<p>

"What are you wanting for then? He' Arkham City find him!" quoted Alfred.

"If only it were that simple. He'll be somewhere cold. He needs to be kept at sub-zero temperature to survive."

"I don't wish to worry you but it is the middle of winter out there."

"I noticed. I've calibrated the cowl to tract heat signatures. I'll find the coldest point in Arkham City.**"**

**Back at Wayne Manor**

"Hey Alf where's Bruce I'm here for a visit I know how much you guys miss me I'll be here for a while anyways," said a familiar voice that was happy as ever to be back home.

"I can see you still deny watching the Evening News Master Richard," Alfred spoke with a little excitement.

"What do you mean Alf did something happen to Bruce or Batman," Dick said a little worried.

"I'm afraid both Master Richard it appears Hugo Strange the new warren of Arkham City knows Bruce and Batman are one in the same."

"Are you sure where is he, what's happening do you need me to do anything, how is Tim, does he know all our secrets or just Bruce's'!"

"Master Richard calm down! That's not all the bad news it appears Master Bruce was poisoned by the Joker he appears to be dying Sir."

"I don't understand what going on Alf."

"If you just sit quite for a second and listen to me Master Richard."

After Alfred was done explain everything to Dick he was angry sad and overwhelmed. How did Strange find out the biggest secret of The Dark Knight's his identity. That's like impossible but his train of thought came to an end when the computer sounded.

"Can I get any peace and quiet it's like everywhere I go disaster flow? I wonder if there's a thing called aster when things actually go right, a boy can dream right."

He was prepared for moments like this so he left his suit on under his street clothes. He was able to take a few tips from the man of steel.

"Look at all those poor souls; they don't even know that Nightwing is in the building. Wait they look like the TYGER goons Alfred was talking about earlier. I better contact Tim to see where he is exactly?"

"Hello Robin speaking may I ask whose calling?"

"Tim where are you do you know that the Manor is under attack?"

"Good to hear from you to Dick I think I could have guessed considering the fact that the Batcave has also been infiltrated!"

"Are you serious? Hero's never get time to rest in this city, did you know Bruce was in jail!"

"Yes actually I did you really need to watch the News more often?"

"Quite I'll see you on the other side let me know when your all done down there I should be done up here as well Nightwing out."

"Yeah okay talk to you later Robin out."


	2. Robin's End

Robin's End

"It would appear you goons were no match for the partner of Batman! How did you guys get in here anyway?"

"Tim where are you why didn't you report back to me like I asked you to?"

"Sorry Dick I'm on my way back to the Manor."

"You better hurry Barbs here and she's not happy at all."

"What's going on Alfred Bruce suit's bio readings are spiking?"

"Well Miss Barbara I'm afraid… Well speaking of Mater Bruce."

"I found Penguin," Batman said without even a hello.

"And Mister Freeze? Have you located the cure yet?"

"Not yet. The situation is worse than I thought. Penguin has a supply of the TITAN formula."

"He's got what?" Barbara interrupted angrily how'd he get TITAN off Arkham Island? What's going on here? Your suits bio readings are spiking?"

"Nice of you to join us Oracle Alfred bring Barbara up to speed."

"Of course"

"But…"

"I'll be in touch." And with that the Batman ended his call to go find Fries and the hostages.

The Manor

Back at the Manor everyone began to worry about Bruce and question his actions.

"So Bruce was sent to jail." quoted Barbara.

"And on top of that he's dying," spoke Dick who sounded sad.

"But does that also mean that the Joker dying as since it was his blood that did this to Bruce?" spoke Tim to break the ice.

"Bruce better do something about this if Hugo Strange knows his identity and sent those TYGER here do they know to." Spoke Dick still trying to cope with the situation.

"I highly doubt they know his secret Master Richard they were just following orders like the good puppets they are."

"Bruce I hope he's OK in Arkham City Bruce Wayne and Batman are both not safe what so ever," spoke Barbara.

"He'll be fine right Alfred I mean this is Batman were talking about? Who can be in Arkham that can hurt Batman?" Tim said again to break the ice.

"Everyone Tim! I can't just sit here and not do anything while Bruce is in trouble! I think you and I could just go in there and help him out I'm worried about him."

"No we can't what if Hugo sees us then he just might expose Bruce's identity to all of Arkham City. We just need to sit and wait till the time is right Dick then we can charge in there."

"Fine we can wait but the moment I find a little problem with Batman's suit I'm going in," Dick quoted as he charged to the kitchen to get a meal.

"Look at him he's already over it. Bruce is going to be fine isn't he Barb." Now Tim was starting to think Dick was right.

"Yeah I really hope so Tim I really do."

In front of the manor reporters lined up to see how the Wayne family was holding up they wanted to see if Mister Bruce Wayne's sudden arrest was affecting them in anyway. To their surprise the amazing son Dick Grayson answered the door they were so excited they just had to know.

"Do you think Bruce will die in jail." Asked a reporter

"How are you holding up seeing as he's your father?" asked another.

"DO you fill the same way u felt during your parents dead?"

That was the last one before Dick lost it.

"How dare you come to my home and ask me how my father's doing you're a reporter are you not well go pull a Vicki Vale or Jack Ryder and go get arrested yourself. And if you ever speak of my parents again Batman won't be able to stop me from ending you!" and with that Dick shut the door cursing under his tongue.

Tim was surprised he never saw Dick refer to Bruce as his father the Boy Wonder must miss Bruce more then he lets on.

"Dick I know it's heart breaking but you have to calm down trust me."

"Yeah your right Tim I over reacted a bit I guess Bruce is just my father I know he will never replace my real parents but, he's doing a great job being my guardian," Dick said with a sob.

"Guys I don't want to interrupt this bonding moment but have any of you guys seen this," Barbara cried looking at the computer.

On the scream read a little information on the Iceberg Lounge and how when Penguin punished it under it lays SOLOMON GRUNDY? Of all people to be under penguin's control it had to be him!

"That's it I'm going to go help Bruce. He can't do this alone if he hasn't noticed he's not superman he can't go toe to toe with SOLOMON GRUNDY without help!"

"Dick, Batman went toe and toe Bane, Joker, Penguin, Two-Face, Ra's al Ghul, Mister Freeze, Psion Ivy, Catwomen, TITAN Monsters, Killer Croc, Riddler, Harley Quinn, Scarecrow, and Clayface all those crazy people that even Superman can't face alone. Batman is able to put them to shame and lock away the key. He can go toe to toe with villains lets not forget that just last year he was stuck on an Island with all those crazies. He can handle SOLOMON GRUNDY you are more overprotective then he was when you were Robin." Stated Tim knowing he got through to Dick.

"Yeah I guess your right about that. I'm only overprotective because I'm worried about him Tim, but your right he will be just fine he's Batman after all right."

"Glad your back Dick I almost thought I lost you there."

"If anyone's lost it's going to be you Tim I never get lost."

"Oh so he was about to break and now he thinks I'm crazy those spring kids I tell you."


	3. Visiting Batman

**Hello all it's the Robin Girl I just wanted to update chapter 3 for you all I would really love a comment or two to know if you guys are reading or not or what you guys think 1 or 3 reviews can't hurt you right. Please R&R**

* * *

><p><em><span>Visiting Batman<span>_

* * *

><p>Batman just finished up with Penguin and GRUNDY .By the time he was back at the main hall of the Museum he let Freeze mess with Penguin a bit ,before they talked about the cure.<p>

For some reason the cure is in Ra's blood and thankful Penguin had his hands on that assassin (He just made it easier for Batman to get what he needs). But he decided to call Oracle just to let her know.

"Oracle change of plans. I'm going after the League of Assassins," quoted Batman who was starting to sound sick.

"Why? What have they got to do with all this? Barbara posed thinking for a second. Oh Wait a minute is this about Ra's or HIS DAUGTHER!"

"Penguin had one of the League's assassin imprisoned in the Museum. I recognize the insignia. She's a member of Talia's elite guard."

"I knew it. What is it about that woman that makes her the most instantly most important person in your world?"

"Talia's not the goal Barbara. I've uploaded Freeze's unfinished cure. It looks to me like the answer is-"

"Found in Ra's al Ghul blood. Ok Bruce, I guess you need to go after him, but please stay focused do let her get in the way again." And with that Barbara end the call and told the other's how Bruce is doing.

"Wow Barb I never would have guess you had the hots for an infamous playboy millionaire," Dick said with a smile and a small laugh.

"Dick if Bruce was here you knows what he would say," stated Tim laugh himself crazy.

"It's BILLIONAIRE boys BILLIONAIR, millionaires are so last year," the two boys said in perfect unity followed by a large laugh.

"You two think you're so funny don't you?" Barbara questioned with anger.

"Lighten up Barbara maybe Bruce Wayne thinks you're hot,"

"Yeah can you image what the commissioner would say if he knew this?"

"Barbara Gordon Bruce Wayne may be a friend of the family but have you seen the way he treats women," Dick said mocking Gordon.

"I know father, but if you knew Bruce Wayne was really Batman you would approve would you," this time Tim joined in.

They both fell to the floor laughing with a giggle here and there from Barbara because her father would indeed say something like that if she ever said she would date Bruce Wayne.

"I see you all found a way to entertain yourselves that is a good thing," Alfred said while walking in with a small snack.

Just as Alfred was about to hand out the snack a data request came through the Batcomputer.

"I see you have sent a data request on the League of Assassin's to the Batcomputer… Oh and another equipment request. Did you ever consider a bigger belt?"

"I did. To heavy. Slowed me down. Let me know when it's here.

"I see he's in high spirits Master Richard would you mind getting the Line Launcher from the Batcave."

"Not at all Alfred you want me to give it to him don't you?"

"Was it really that obvious Master Richard?"

"No he can't it will ruin the surprise," Tim cut in in with a keep it a secret voice.

"Master Tim I only wish for Master Richard to check on him I can't do that with the Batwing now can I?"

"No but… I'll do it."

"Master Tim I cannot send you in there!"

"Yes you can don't worry I'll talk to Dick the hole time I'm going in there trust me Alfred I'll be just fine."

"I guess so but if you come back in pieces you'll have to clean yourself up."

"Thanks Alfred I won't let you down."

"Well let's go get you ready Tim for the first time in history "The Batman" will be surprised!" Dick said with a devilish grin.

"You know something Dick you'll never change for that small Robin boy you were just a few years ago." Barbara cut in seeming a little happier than before.

The Batcave

In the Batcave Dick was starting to fill a little worried about his little brother going into Arkham City. The thought of this was killing him he just head to know if Tim would be alright.

"Tim you better come out of there in one piece. I'm sure if you don't Bruce won't be able to live with himself."

"Bruce won't be able to live with himself or you won't."

"See and that's why your Robin you should be a cop when your older."

"Yeah and leaving all the night time vigilant to you no way man."

"Ok well here's the Line Launcher, be careful in there Tim call me when you get close."

"I will Dick gosh you are like an old man who doesn't wait his son to go to college."

"How about this I'm just the son of a billionaire playboy. I just so happen to only be nice to people that made it inside his inner circle."

"I guess that can work to see you later Robin out."

"Yeah Nightwing is out to."

* * *

><p><strong>So do you guys thing this is a great story please continue on and by the way I was thinking of doing a back story for Nightwing during the side missions as well you know Riddler ,Hush, Mad Hatter. Even thinking about Nightwing and Robin going into Arkham City ,maybe even add a little Black Mask for Robin or a little moment between Bruce and Richard at the end of Arkham City and what happened at the end you know it's all for your enjoyment and my pleasure of writing this story. What do you guys think please email me or R&amp;R do something!<strong>


	4. The Daughter

**_The Daughter_**

**Hi Guys I know I haven't updated in a while but I'm here now. I love this story so much I wonder do any of you guys like because you're not R&Ring anything! Anyways 4th chapter enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Now that Tim was on his way to find Batman Dick just had to know who is that girl that Barbs was telling Bruce about.<p>

"Barb I really want to know who were you talking about?"

Just then Barbara pulled up a picture.

"Her name is Talia al Ghul by that name you should already know she's the daughter of the so called 'Great' Ra's al Ghul," Barbara stated while her face was pended to her computer screen.

"Was she the one Bruce met in Metropolis?"

"Yes she was, they spent the night there and she found out who The Dark Knight really is. After that night she thinks Bruce and her are destine to lead the League of Assassin's side by side."

"Really I can't believe Bruce Wayne fell in love with Batman's villain daughter!"

"I told Bruce that, that woman's nothing but trouble but does he ever listen no of course not."

"Master Bruce really fell hard for this woman did he not. Love is found in the weirdest of places Master Richard trust me, you'll fall in love one day."

"Yeah right Alfred the infamous billionaire fell in love I'll believe when he has the flowers to go with it."

Just then the computer started to go off it was a call but was it from Robin or Batman.

"Tim where are you? Are you Arkham City yet? Did you find Bruce? Come on Tim talk or we'll never know what's going on!" asked Dick.

"Okay well here I go I'm in Arkham City so that killed two questions. I see Bruce he looks like he's running after some lady. And how can I talk if you never give me the chance to even open my mouth Dick God you such a hard head." Tim said answering all of Dick's questions in the process.

"Fine make a move for it he may need your help."

"I was going to do that thank you very much."

Just then Robin saw Batman fighting the assassin so he sprung into the fight taking out his staff he was able to nock two of three assassins' out before they even saw it coming there is only one left. Before he could attack her she spoke.

"Call him off."

"I can take her," Robin said swinging his staff around.

"Stand down," replied Batman with no emotion what so ever.

It took Robin a while to cope but he finally closed his staff and the assassin turned her attention back to Batman and said.

"Do not follow us." With that she jumped off the building leaving Batman and Robin behind. Batman decided this was the best time to speak.

"I didn't need your help."

"Really that's not what it looked like from where I was standing."

"I had it under control. Why did Alfred send you?"

"He was worried about you."

Not replying back Batman reached in his back pocket and pulled out a vial of what appeared to be blood.

"Take this, get it analyzed and start searching the hospitals and emergency rooms. Anyone with this blood in them will be dead within 24 hours."

"Whose blood is it? Oh…it's yours isn't it."

Batman didn't respond he turned to leave then Robin spoke again.

"I'll take it to the hospitals and come back. You need my help here."

"I can handle it. You're needed in Gotham things could get worse. Much worse."

"You think? If Strange really knows who you are, what happens if he tell everyone? How will you…

Before Robin could finish Batman cut him off.

"Trust me I'll find a way."

There was a moment of silence but then Robin handed Batman the Line Launcher. Now it was his turn to leave but before he left he let Batman know something.

"If you need my help you know where I am."

"I know now go."

With that Robin jumped off the building and made his way outside of Arkham City.

"No escape my butt it's pretty easy to leave this place," Robin said while remembering he only put Dick on mute and never ended the call.

"Tim are you still there? What happened with Bruce?" asked a worried Dick Grayson.

"Yeah I'm here sorry just had a little chat with Bruce. He wants me to take **his** blood to the hospitals and get it analyzed."

"Sounds easy enough, alright I'll meet you at Gotham's main hospital so we can get this stuff done and then go help Bruce."

"Dick for the 1st time all night I couldn't agree with you more."

* * *

><p><strong>What's going on here? Are Tim and Dick ever going to get to the hospital in time? can Batman save the day when h go is dying. Questions, question but it's not you who needs answers here it's me.(The Riddler) So listen up I just started my other story Transformation on Young Justice and it has way for reviews then this story. It's really getting to me you guys. I really want to know if anyone likes this story. Even if I only get I review I'll still continue this. I just need to know if you guys like it that's all. Hope you enjoys chapter 5 coming soon (I hope).<strong>


End file.
